For purposes of forming a well to extract a hydrocarbon-based fluid (oil or natural gas) from a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation, a wellbore is first drilled into the formation and completion equipment, which includes a complex system of tubes and valves, is installed in the wellbore. The completion equipment may include sand control equipment, such as screens, fluid communication control valves, filtering media and a tubing string to communicate well fluid to the Earth surface (for production) or communicate fluid into the well (for injection). More specifically, the completion equipment may include screen assemblies, which may each include a screen, a base pipe and a fluid communication control device. In this manner, the base pipe may include radial ports, which permit communication between the inner passageway of the tubing string and the region outside of the screen, depending on the state of the fluid communication control device. In general, the fluid communication control device permits adjustment of the inflow (for production) or outflow (for injection), which accounts for unexpected reservoir flow performance as well as a reservoir flow performance that may change over time.